To My Lady
by Digger McFoogle
Summary: *SPOILERS* As he is about to propose, Seymour reflects on Yuna. Later on as he is dying, Yuna thinks on our favourite Guado. (Some references to Candle on the Water. Yuna/Seymour) *UPDATE* Both- Believe
1. Seymour: Interrupted Plans

To My Lady

Synopsis: *SPOILERS* As he is about to propose, Seymour reflects on Yuna. Later on as he is dying, Yuna thinks on our favourite Guado. (Some references to Candle on the Water. Yuna/Seymour)

1. Seymour- Interrupted Plans

I remember when I first laid eyes on you. We were in Luca, amidst the festivities of the new Blitzball tournament. I was introduced to the masses and made a speech about my father… then I saw you.

So understated, with your soft brown hair left un-brushed, your petite form covered so modestly… but it was your eyes that captured me. So unusual, so deep, so passionate… the deepest blue, the freshest green. Beautiful…

I remember meeting your father all those years ago. He passed through Guadosalam ten years ago, before facing Sin. He was a great man, though I regret I did not know him as well as I wanted to. He told me about you, his perfect daughter, seven year old Yuna. I waited ten years to meet you…

Do you remember that day, Yuna? I believe my life began with that day. I'd lived in pain and suffering, seeing no beauty in the world… then we met. You changed me, Yuna. No matter how much I want to conceal it. Once I was captivated by your looks, it did not take long before I fell for your naïve charm, your strength, and your undeniable purity. I always tried to convince myself you returned my affection, but how could you love something so hideous?

I believe I realised I loved you at Mi'Hen. Your spirit was undeniable. Even though I begged you to stay in safety, you fought alongside your friends and Guardians, unable to leave those you loved, unwilling to give up on those who had hope. When I finally got the chance to fight at your side I was spellbound. Such power, such control and determination, I could barely concentrate. When the spawn was vanquished, it was all I could do not to kiss you.

It has been many days since then. Now I stand alone in my home, waiting for you. You see, Yuna, I have decided to ask for your hand.

I know you will say yes. It is not just for my benefit that I ask. I ask as a Maester, as an official figure of Yevon. If we wed, we could make the people so happy… I know you will consider it. It is in your nature to think of them.

I have your dress made already. You see, I want our wedding to be perfect, everything ready and waiting for you. I even have the old saying covered- "Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue."

Something old is a locket. It doesn't look like much, but it means so much to me. It was my mothers. She wore it on her deathbed, and gave it to me, saying "Give this to the one you love the most. That is why I give it to you." Therefore it shall go to you. You are the only person I have left in the world now…

Something new is the tiara which will hold your hair up. It is diamond and mythril, the only one in the world. And it is for you, my dearest Yuna. You will look so beautiful in it…

Something borrowed is your dress. It is a new dress in itself, but I modelled it on the dress of my greatest friend, the beautiful Behelkhia. She taught me so much, but like everything I ever loved she was torn away from me. I believe you would have adored her, Yuna. She was truly a great woman… I want you to wear her dress as a symbol of love. By wearing the locket and the dress, you are carrying symbols of the people I cared most for in the world. You are becoming the person I love most in the world.

And as for something blue? If you open the locket you will see. Inside there is a lock of my hair, and an engraving; "To your heart I leave my body…Mixed into the night I dream."

I know how I will ask you. I shall show you the Zanarkand Sphere, the dreams of the dead. I shall show you Yunalesca, your beauteous namesake, and Zaon, her love, the man who became her final Aeon. I wish to become yours. I shall ask for your hand then accompany you on your journey. We will face Sin together…

I often find myself wondering if it would have been easier if I had not fallen for you. I could have faced Sin with you freely, let you die and taken my rightful place as the new Sin, a new power… yet now I find it harder to imagine letting you die as I saw Belgemine and your father do so freely. I wish to shelter you, keep you safe… but I know it is better this way. We both have a duty, do we not? Yours is to the people, your Guardians… mine is to those I have loved and lost, especially to Behel, who was treated so very badly by the world… we must not ignore these promises.

As I wait for you my heart begins to flutter. You keep me waiting, Yuna.

I will wait for you.


	2. Yuna: Unprecedented Love

Yuna- Unprecedented Love

I ran to you as soon as I saw you fall. I do not know why, not really. All I know it that I had to blink back the tears when you gasped "Would you pity me now, Yuna?"

I would pity you. I would cry for you. Dear Seymour, I believed in you, but you betrayed me. You betrayed all of us.

I remember how you proposed to me. You whispered in my ear "You have my heart; may I have your hand?" It was so genteel, so organised… just like you, Seymour. I doubt you have ever been impulsive. That is why I believe I care for Tidus so. He is… a breath of fresh air to me. For all of us.

"_You have my heart; may I have your hand_?"

I was so shocked. I had admired you, yes, but to even think you would think of me that way… it was too much. I was speechless. But I knew the answer I would give right away. I would say yes, despite of any feeling I might have for Tidus. He was not for me, I knew that. He was from a different world; one where people are not so bogged down in hatred, not so weak from fighting. You were everything I had hoped for as a young woman; kind, genteel, handsome, and devoted, a true follower of Yevon…

Or so I thought.

I cannot deny my shock when Lord Jyscal appeared from the Farplane. As I watched the Sphere he left any affection I felt for you turned to hatred. How could you do it? Kill your own father in cold blood? It made me fear for my own safety; if you could kill your father with such ease, then what of you wife? I cried when I learned of the truth. But I knew what I had to do. I would marry you, and I would kill you.

It sounds so cruel when I say it so bluntly, but I honestly thought I could do it. Or maybe I thought I could reason with you, change you. Make you see the error of your ways…

When I met you at the temple, you could sense I knew something. I told you my answer, and you simply said. "Very well." You accompanied me through the cloister of trials, talking to me of the big day. It saddened me to think that even though you knew of my feelings, even though you could sense that I knew about your father, you still stood by me, acted as if none of it mattered. I believed then that you cared for me. And I believe at that moment I loved you too.

As I prayed for Shiva my thoughts were constant… constantly of you, that is. I had now abandoned my plan of killing you. I thought I could change you, we could be happy together, for eternity… you could be the Zaon to my Yunalesca.

As I emerged from the Fayth, I was shocked to see them standing there with you- Tidus, Lulu, Wakka, Kimahri, Rikku and Auron, all waiting for me. I thought I'd left them… I thought they'd understand. Then you said something… something terrible. When Auron accused you of killing your father you simply said "What of it?"

What of it…

It shocked me to the very core. Any feelings I had had for you vanished into cold, unfeeling hatred… I decided then. I was going to kill you.

You fought valiantly for one so embittered and wrong. I felt nothing until…

Until you fell.

Then my eyes opened, my lips parted, and I finally realised what I'd done. I'd killed you. I'd killed the man I was going to marry.

"Will you pity me now, Yuna?"

I would pity you. I will mourn you.

And Love You.


	3. Both: Believe

Both- Believe

You are more beautiful than ever. You take my breath away as you walk down those steps. Hair up in Mythril clip, legs exposed as that dress sweeps over your perfect form… I almost want to cry. Why, you ask? Because I know you are here against your will. You don't love me and probably never will. I see the contempt and hatred in your eyes when you look at me and I want to cry. But I wont. I shan't. I have to be to be strong. I am doing this not for love, but to avenge my dearest mother, my dearest Behelkhia, the beautiful Belgemine, the brave Averus, the gentle Touka… maybe in a way myself. You cannot understand Yuna. The Guados all detested me; so few even looked on me as a person. The ones that did soon changed their minds…

I can feel nothing but hatred now, Seymour. I look at you and I see the man who ordered an attack on my ancestral Home, who destroyed the Al Bhed race, _my_ race, and who killed thousands of innocent children... and why? What did they ever do to you? We are walking down the steps now. I do not need to kill you, just to send you. It is my sacred duty, is it not? Sending the dead? Then as a Maester of Yevon you will not object. All of a sudden, I hear a noise; I look up to see-

-They're here. Damn it, how did they get past Evrae? It doesn't matter any more. I grab your hand and take you away from the crossfire- for some reason though I am dead my natural instinct is to protect your life. I think about it afterwards… if you were dead, we could be together for eternity…

The feeling of your spiny fingers entwining themselves round my wrist is enough to make me wretch… you only want to save me so you can take me to Zanarkand. But they're here now. They're going to save me, and you can't do anything about it. If you try to stop them they'll stop you, no doubt about it. I can hear Tidus scream my name, and it feels good. You hear that? _it feels good._ I'm going to end this once and for all…

I smile to hide the tears when you raise your staff. "You would play at marriage just for a chance to send me?" I manage to choke, looking deep into your hate-filled eyes. "Your resolve is admirable. All the more fitting to be my lovely wife."

I can't believe you just said that. We are not yet married, and won't be either. Everything you do enrages me further until I cannot bear it anymore. What happened to that genteel handsome maester I was so willing to embrace those months ago? I twirl the staff above my head, ready to send you, but I stop at Mika's voice-

I know you, Yuna. You would never risk the lives of your cohorts. Kinoc aims his gun right at the legendary Auron's head, and I see you pine. Oh, it hurts me to see you so sad Yuna… I wish you could understand. I only want you to fufil your destiny… don't you see? You… Yuna… Yunalesca. I would aid you in every way possible, believe me…

I drop my staff. By Yevon it was a difficult thing to do… but I did it. There. Your eyes look slightly strange as you evaluate my action. Yes, I love my friends enough to stop, Seymour. Does that surprise you? Have you ever cared for anyone but yourself before? "you are wise" you tell me, as you place your hands on my shoulders. I hear the frantic sounds of my friends as you place your lips on mine.

Sweet ecstasy… your lips are softer than I ever could have imagined. I ache for you… all I want to do is drag you further into my embrace. Finally I can feel the love which I have seen flourish around me, finally I am experiencing pure emotion… The sweet taste of you fills every part of me. I hear a soft moan escape your lips; could it be you are savouring this as much as me?

I let a small moan exit my mouth. I had not expected you to… my thoughts are a cacophony inside my head. Memories of your sweet smile, before it happened… I tense at the thought of it. No, I cannot do this. My feeling dissolve in a second. I love Tidus.

I feel you tense. It is as I feared… breaking away from the kiss, I let my rage take over me. Still in a calm voice, I utter "kill them". You look at me with utter distain, my dear Lady. What is it? didn't you believe me when I told you I would kill them? You have a nasty habit of not believing me, dear Lady Wife. With them out of the way, you will be able to accompany me to Zanarkand. After all, that is what I need you for, or so I believe…

Believe. I believe I can fly. Watch me as I back away Seymour. I know I am watching you. Your eyes… there is something in them… is that fear I see? I look at Tidus. He looks as if he is about to cry. I love him, and he loves me. Despite what we are, despite our differences. I cannot deny it anymore. Silently he nods at me. He knows what I must do…

I know what I must so. I must not cry, I cannot. Not again. Too many tears have been shed from my eyes… I try to reason with you, to make you see… "If you fall, you'll die" I say, calmly as I can as you back further away from me. I cannot bear it. I feel gall in my throat; you wouldn't, you couldn't…

Don't think I wont do it Seymour. A slight smile plays upon my lips as you signal for them to lower their weapons. Maybe you do care for me in some way at least… but it is too late, _dear husband_… venomously I wipe my mouth, trying to cleanse the flesh you befouled. It is over, and I back away into eternity… "I can fly. Believe".

"Yuna!" I hear the boy scream from behind me. My own throat is clenched, preventing me from crying the same. I look down and see as you start to summmon… you have a link with your aeons unlike any I have ever seen. Valefor rushes to your aid, and I know for now at least you are safe…

A soft thud is heard as I fall onto the breast of the beast. It is comforting to feel her under me… she is a true friend, but you could not understand companionship. I look up at you, knowing the brief exchange will be the last we share in this way.

I feel pure.

__

O.K, that was the last chapter, I swear! I had been toying with it for a while. And the last sentence, "I feel pure"- do you think it was Yuna or Seymour? Why not tell me in A REVIEW! Lol thanx and why not read Candle on the Water too? Lol xxx


End file.
